Simplicity yeah right
by BuringBright222
Summary: The final story that I'm writing for the time lapse. More detail on the inside, because 354 characters isn't enough.
1. Foreword

**Foreword…**

**In this story, I will attempt to explain Nightwing's time with the Teen Titans, bring in and kill off a couple people (Like Ted Kord [the first blue beetle]) and finally, get us caught up to the series. After that, I will write a future fic! Thank you for the support while I was writing all of this! Oh, this story is 'T' for the many sexual hints.**

**Quick vote, Russia or Happy Harbour? **

**The one you guys choose is the villain I choose! Ah, I bet you can't guess who these places mean! Please vote!**

** That is all for the foreword, I will have the actual chapter up ASAP.**

**Love Burning Bright**

**p.s. in my stories, if I write in bold in the middle of the story, that is me commenting and should not be thought of as part of the story. Thank you!**


	2. Journal Entries

**Chapter 1**

** Please enjoy!**

A year and three months. Everyone is counting the days; the days that just seem to add together, never knowing when they could stop adding.

The May after Nightwing's birthday is when he left. He just left a message at the bat-cave and went to the problematic city of Jump City.

It was hard not to think about him, with his new team on the news every other week. Wally and Artemis had decided to stay until he returned; just do the team wouldn't be to low on members. Even though we have three new members…

_And today the TEEN TITANS saved Jump City from giants moths! Thank you our wonderful heroes! … _

Such news was common on the radio. The September immediately following his departure, Wally went to check up on his best friend. He returned a couple weeks later.

Oh, but he wasn't the only one who left. Garfield left too. He left about a week after Nightwing, but I know they are working together. At least Gar has written letters to us. Gar was telling me about how they had gone to Russia and saved a girl who could turn into crystal, and how they went into space to save a teammate, all sorts of unbelievable adventures. I tried to write back, but the letters always returned saying, no such address. Letters always got to us because we have a fake-house just down the mountain.

We heard how recently the group went to Japan. Seems like they're heroes there too. I hope Gar is safe. I really miss my little brother…

Megan stopped writing in her journal. She looked up at the clock and giggled.

"Well, it seems that without Nightwing, I'm the one becoming and insomniac." She put her pen and journal away and crawled into bed. She was almost asleep before her head hit the pillow so she missed the zeta beams announcement.

"B-02, Nightwing and Guest and B-09*"

So did everyone else on the team.

***I'm not sure what BB's number is. I hope this chapter makes since. I had fun with the idea. If you are wondering, this chapter had references to the Teen Titans… Does that make it a cross-over?**


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 2! Ok, so I really fell in love with my Russia story line so… Pleases enjoy!**

The next morning, Megan went to cook breakfast. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the dark shape sprawled on the sofa. She actually screamed when a green raven plopped on her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" The dark figure jumped off the couch and prepped himself to fight. Conner barreled into the room, followed by a Hispanic looking teen and the YJ team.

"Nightwing!" yelled Robin, who immediately recognized the uniform blue bird on Nightwing's chest.

"Hey bro." Nightwing said, relaxing his guard, just to get tackled by a blue blur.

"Scarab*!" Kaldur yelled and the blue figure, now revealed to be in a beetle suit, released Nightwing from under his heavy suit. At that moment, a tall girl in purple appeared. She had long red hair, the color of ketchup actually, and larger than normal eyes. There were no whites in the eyes, just green orbs with a pupil. She looked shocked at all the people. She also looked intimidating.

"Wait a minute!" Nightwing called. "Um, hi guys, it has been a while." Nightwing said sheepishly. This time Robin tackled him.

"You idiot!" Robin was smiling though. The girl looked at Robin in confusion. "How is she?" Robin asked, pointing at the alien girl.

"Oh my goodness! You are a Tamaranian!" Megan exclaimed. The red haired girl smiled.

"Yes. I am called Starfire. Nightwing has brought me here since I have no desire to return to my home planet." Starfire said. Nightwing had a small smile on his face that did not go unnoticed by Robin, Scarab, or Conner.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Conner smirked. Nightwing sighed and rolled his head slightly to show he was rolling his eyes.

"Well, I take it Jump City is safe then?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, I left some people there to watch over it. I also recruited some people; I hope we can work together." Nightwing said. The team noticed how Nightwing held himself differently. He seemed to radiate the silent power that Batman did. Nightwing seemed like a true leader now. Kaldur smiled.

"We are most glad to have you back." Kaldur said. The YJ team nodded, except for Scarab.

"Wait, so we are just going to welcome back this guy who disappeared for over a year just like that?" The guy exclaimed.

Wally snickered, "No! First we have to call the mentorsand throw a party!"

"Wally, I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Oh Nightwing, it will be fine! I know that my mentor has no grudge against you leaving."

"Yeah, that wasn't really who I was worried about."

"Who are you worried about?" Artemis asked. She had some suspicions.

"Just…"

"NIGHTWING?' Batgirl called, her tone completely shocked. Nightwing turned to meet Batgirl, Superman, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Batman.

"Those guys." Nightwing finished.

"Batman glared and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Starfire.

"Oh! Are you Batman? I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I heard you ahd trained Nightwing, but I was skeptical, I mean you are so mysterious and dark, but Nightwing is like a bright light in the alleys! This is soo cool!" Starfire blabbered on and on. Nightwing rubbed his head as if he was used to this but it gave him a headache.

"Did you really just say Batman was dark and Nightwing was light? Have you seen his costume?" Artemis asked while Starfire took a break for breathing.

"Huh? Yeah, both of them! I scoured newspapers! I love the Robin costume! You, new Robin, yours is much more red! It is cute too!" Starfire seemed really bubbly to the assembled heroes.

"Oh my gosh, that was priceless." Nightwing said as he and BB burst into laughter.

"You, you should have seen your guy's faces!" Gar gasped between fits of laughter. Batman's frowned deeply.

"Nightwing." Nightwing controlled himself and followed Batman into another room, following some unheard order. Batgirl watched him, and then turned to study Starfire.

_I think Nightwing might have a thing for red-heads._- Superboy to everyone except Batgirl.

_Yeah, Wally, you weren't in any relationship with Wing before dating me where you? - _Artemis

_Oh come on! I'M NOT GAY! _- Wally

The team snickered, and just then Zatanna appeared.

"Guys! Huge problem in Russia!" she said breathlessly. Everyone sobered up immediately.

"What is it?" Kaldur asked, just than his com unit beeped. "No, I must pass on this, emergency in Atlantis. Black Manta." The team nodded in understanding. Kaldur left, but before he gave Rocket a sad smile. Rocket returned it. She knew, yes, her already shredded heart knew that every night was easily gone in his mind after just a minute with _her…_

"Anyway, it is…" Just then the team heard yelling in some language coming from the room Batman and Nightwing were in. The two stepped out, Nightwing with shock on his face.

"Guys! Bio-ship now! We have to get to Russia!" Nightwing said. Zatanna glared at Nightwing. "What?" Nightwing said. Batman muttered something in an unknown language quietly to Nightwing. Nightwing responded sharply, turning towards Batman and it looked like the two were arguing silently. The team watched until Megan turned to Zatanna.

"So, what is this mission about?" asked the Martian.

"Um… well, Klarion has been acting up, but Dr. Fate is so busy with Wotan that I'm being left with Klarion! I need help! But how does Nightwing know?" Zatanna mused. Superboy cocked his head for a minute, listening to the intense whispers of the two dark-clad heroes.

"Um, I think I heard them say something about nuclear weapons, but I'm not good with Russian. I had just started it when I was freed from my pod." Superboy said. Starfire frowned.

"I had asked Nightwing to teach me all eth languages he knew, but he said he would think about it." BB snickered.

"I wonder why? I'm sure he loves, _loves_ teaching you languages." BB laughed to himself for a while, everyone else just staring at him like he was crazy.

Batman turned to the group.

"Zatanna, since you have news about Klarion, you will lead the mission. Nightwing will be checking up on some reports he just received about a mafia group that might have nuclear weapons. Be careful and don't start World War Three." Batman growled and then he left. Batgirl studied Nightwing's stony face. She went up to him.

"So I take it you guys haven't quite made up your spat yet?"

"I don't know. I really think I might have hurt him by leaving like that. I'm just glad that no one got mad at BB for leaving too."

"That's because he wrote to Megan."

"Yeah, I was busy."

"With who?"

"What?"

"I meant what."

"Sure. Just leading a tam is hard. I'm kind of glad Batman isn't putting me in charge. It will be nice to not take the blame if some one twists and ankle."

Batgirl smiled at Nightwing's crappy humor.

"I hope Batman forgives me soon, I have something really important I want to ask him…just I don't think he should be mad when he hears it."

"Um, when is Batman not mad and two, what is this question?" Wally said as he sprinted in-between Batgirl and Nightwing.

"Obviously I'm asking if he approves of our affair." Nightwing said coolly, slipping an arma round Wally's waist.

'Dude! Personal space!" Wally yelled as he spun away, but as soon as he saw Batgirl's and Nightwing's face he let out an exasperated sigh, "Not you too! I'm not gay, and NOT in a relationship with YOU! Shouldn't this bother you that people say that about you in the streets?" Wally sounded like a four year old whining. The team started to head to the bio-ship.

"Wally, you are asking the guy who has been accused of incest since he was 12 to pity you."

"You've been accused of incest?"

"Well, I work with a grown man and I run around in skin tight spandex."

"Wait then that means…"

"Half the people on the streets write stories about how the whole JL and YJ teams are in super complicated relationships, including mentor and their prodigies."

"Wow, normal people are messed up."

"Three fourths of those writers I just mentioned think you and I would make a good couple." Nightwing strapped himself into a chair, as did everyone else.

"Well, at least I get the hot guy." Wally muttered.

"Ha! That is my new ringtone!" Artemis said, playing what Wally said over and over again.

"NO! Arty, I'm your boyfriend!"

"Yes, and this really turns me on."

"How, just imagine the two hottest people you know having fun together.

"Arty you are such a perv."

"Who'd you imagine?"

"Guys, Robin and Gar are on the ship." Batgirl cut in.

"I'll tell you later." Wally said.

"Wally, you have to say it now. Gar and I are curious." Robin said. The ship took off. Starfire was right behind Nightwing.

Wally grumbled a bit.

"Wally, you have to say it louder." Zatanna said.

"C'mon boy!" Rocket laughed. Wally's face was red.

"This is so going to kill me soon…"  
"Who was it?" Batgilr asked, curioustiy winning.

"I can't say it would be these tow together but Arty and…"

"If you say yourself, I am slapping you." Arty said.

"Nightwing." The cabin of the bio-ship exploded in laughter.

"Hey, Nightwing want to make Wally's dreams come true?" Arty called. She was shocked to see Nightwing's glare before it fell off into a smile.

"Sorry, I'm a little worried about Batman killing me over the not 18 yet rule." More laughter.

"Um, what is so funny about having fun with someone?" Starfire asked. Just imagine the YJ team forcing Wally to tell her.

**Well? Was my attempt at humor ok? I'm thinking the Gay Wally will be a running gag.**

**Anyway, please give me lots and lots of reviews!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	4. Russia

**Chapter 3! Oh, in the last chapter, Scarab is the guy who created the scarab that is on Blue Beetle's back. I didn't know his hero name, so I'm calling him scarab! Enjoy! Oh, anything that happens in this story is not based off anyone or thing. Any similarities to reality are a coincidence. Also I do NOT own YJ or anything.**

Russia was actually very beautiful. The YJ team couldn't stop admiring the amazing view from the back of the truck. In their cameo suits, they were almost invisible to anyone checking the gear.

_How's it going?_ - Nightwing

_Pretty good. My legs are cramped though. _– Scarab

_Stop complaining!_ – Artemis

_Don't get snippy on me! Why the hell is Nightwing driving us anyway? He isn't 18!_ – Scarab

_Can you speak Russian?_ – Nightwing.

… _No…_ - Scarab

The group was in a heavily armored truck driving to a small Russian town for some 'business' Nightwing had gotten Intel about. Nightwing was driving the vehicle, for reasons that were quite obvious. Nightwing wore his suit under three layers of clothes and a wool hat pulled low over his super dark sunglasses, which covered his mask.

_Hey, we just have to pass this guard then we are in. After that you guys can stretch your legs._ – Nightwing. The team responded with varying waves of relief.

Nightwing drove up to the guard with a confident smirk. Because of the mind link, the teens could understand the Russian.

"You, what are you doing? Curfew is in an hour." The man sounded tired, but still very gruff.

"Why do crows fly with their feet towards the ground?" Nightwing asked. The man suddenly froze up and stuttered a response.

"So they can always catch their pray." The already pale man's skin turned a sickly shade of yellow. He was trembling and edging away from the window of the truck.

"Please, go… go a head!" The man ran back to his little booth and lifted the arm blocking the road. Nightwing gave the man a smile and a wave and drove off into town.

_What was that whole crow thing about?_ – Rocket

_Ah, well, in mafia and gangs most have some sort of code. The one the road man and I just used was from one of the better known gangs for killing. The gang just so happened to be who I'm looking into. I'll stop the truck when we reach the warehouse. The gang is expecting this truck, but they still might shoot on sight. Everyone be ready._ – Nightwing

The air was tense as the old truck drove into the small town. Only once did someone contact the disguised group.

The two girls were walking down the street and upon seeing the handsomely bundled, unknown driver, squealed and ran to meet him.

"Oh, hello!" the girls chattered. Nightwing smiled at them.

"Hey ladies."

_Wally, how do I get rid of girls?_ – Nightwing

_Why are you asking me?_ – Wally

_Well, you tend to be really good at turning off girls._ – Nightwing

_What am I Wing? _– Artemis

_Dedicated._ – Nightwing

_I do NOT turn off girls easily!_ – Wally

_Wally…_ - Everyone in the truck

_Fine, just say something like 'see you girls later'._ – Wally humphed and crossed his arms in the truck bed. Nightwing smiled. He could have fun with this, but they were pushed for time so…

"You know girls, maybe when I finish with my business we can meet later." Nightwing said, giving the closest girl a flick on the chin, and a wink to the rest. The girls fanned themselves and said yes, and waddled away whispering loudly how they hoped this stranger's business didn't anger their fathers.

_Thanks Wally. _– Nightwing

_Shut up._ – Wally

_I didn't say anything._ – Nightwing. Wally grumbled. After another twenty minutes, Nightwing got the truck to the warehouse that they needed to get to. As soon as Nightwing stepped out of the truck, ten men with machine guns appeared with the weapons pointed.

"Hey! Got something for you crows!" Nightwing called. The men growled, but didn't move. A man separated himself from the crowd and walked up to Nightwing.

"Good evening." The darkly clad man said. Nightwing felt that the man's aura of death and arrogance was familiar, but paid little mind to it.

"Hey. Want your gear now or…"

"Let's first talk price over some good ole vodka." The man said, his voice sounded slightly metallic?

_Nightwing, be careful around this dude, he seems… deadly._ – Zatanna. Nightwing smiled and took the warning to heart, he felt the same about this leader.

_Wait, Nightwing, who is 17, gets to have vodka with Russians, while we wait in the cold truck – _Scarab

_Scarab, this is our chance to search the area, don't you ever think of how others are helping you?_ – Rocket.

_Be calm everyone, Be careful Nightwing please?_ – Starfire said. Nightwing and the dark man disappeared into the warehouse. The team was out and searching within the minute.

_Nothing over here, or anywhere! Where could Klarion be hiding!_ – Zatanna began to stress.

_It might be a good sign to know he isn't here Zee._ – Megan

Zatanna sighed. That's when Nightwing raced out of the warehouse dogging bullets. The dark man was right on his heels. Nightwing turned to parley some blows with the larger man, and the team noticed immediately that this man was heavily trained in hand to hand combat.

"I'm impressed Nightwing, you had me fooled, but no one in Russia lets such a small person do the busy work."

"Who are you!" Nightwing yelled. The man smiled and threw off his hood. Nightwing stared in shock.

"How, you've died like four times!" Gar yelled. The man with the half- orange mask turned to BB.

"Nice to see you've kept the pet and the alien. My employer will be very happy to hold some innocent's life over your head." Nightwing and the man with the mask exchanged some more blows.

"How are you alive?" Starfire asked, but just then the other Russians came out to defend their boss.

"How you ask? Well, good old Cadmus has gotten quite skilled in cloning. They took some of my DNA from an old uniform and grew me, much like your Kryptonian friend here." The man said, laughter was heard in his voice. "Though Nightwing, with this new body I think I'll return to my old name."

Nightwing growled as he fought the master martial artist.

"I take that as a yes. Well, you kids wanted to know my name? Call me Deathstroke." At that moment, Deathstroke threw Nightwing off balance and was bring down a heavily armored hand onto Nightwing's neck.

**Well? I hope the updating speeds up, I just have to find time to type.**

**Life is hard.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright **


	5. Trust

**Chapter 4. This chapter probably won't be as smooth as I want it to be.**

**Again, this story has nothing to do with any views on modern or past interactions with anyone or thing. (I don't want to accidently write a story insulting anyone) This story is completely fictional.**

**I do not own YJ or DC or Russia.**

**Please enjoy. (**.**o,o) this panda had a freckle… **

The armored hand flew towards Nightwing's neck, but was diverted when a blue laser shot it right in the center of t he palm.

"Arg." Deathstroke growled. Nightwing regained his balance and kicked the black and orange man in the stomach. The rest of the group began fighting with renewed vigor.

Scarab, who had just finished off about three men, saw that Nightwing was still fighting Deathstroke and having a hard time.

"Pathetic." Scarab said under his breath. He flew into the air and charged towards the fighting duo.

Deathstroke saw the oncoming fighter and smiled. He knew what to do. He was an expert fighter, tactician, and an overall killing machine. Over the years, Deathstroke had learned to read people's interactions so he could turn people against each other. There was no need for fancy words or dark rooms and spooky voices here; Scarab didn't trust Nightwing, and had just created his own downfall. Deathstroke smiled and pulled out a gun. He shot at Nightwing, who dodged the bullets, then ran towards the nearest warehouse. He raced up the sides and waited once he reached the roof.

Scarab flew up, and Nightwing climbed up the warehouse in the same manner as Deathstroke.

_Nightwing's fighting style is very similar to this Deathstroke guys…_ - Scarab

_What was that?_ - Nightwing

Scarab scowled and flew to confront Deathstroke. He was shocked to see the rows or armed men aiming at him. He didn't see, or know, or care that Nightwing had just slipped onto the roof.

"Whoops." Deathstroke said. Scarab laughed.

"My armor can withhold thousands of bullets without even giving me a bruise!" Scarab taunted. Deathstroke shrugged.

"Good thing I'm not using bullets." The first laser took out a wing, as Scarab started to spin out of control; another laser hit the generator that powered the suit. The suit began to shut down and Scarab began to fall, right into Deathstroke's arms.

Just then, Nightwing jumped out and tackled Scarab in the air. The two were knocked to the side, out of Deathstroke's reach, for now.

"So predictable Nightwing. Of course you would do anything to help a teammate, but when the teammate really doesn't like you, you only end up hurting yourself because they won't help you. To easy." Deathstroke taunted. Scarab, whose suit was beginning to self-repair, saw that Nightwing had taken at least to laser shots to the shoulder. Nightwing was stopping the blood flow, but het blood leaked through his fingers.

"Shut up Deathstroke!" Scarab yelled.

"Why? Do you think your team will save you? I already have them under control." Scarab paused, and felt the awful silence in his head that meant Megan was offline.

"No." Scarab said. He glared at Nightwing. "This is your fault! If you had just stayed with them!" Scarab was cut off as another laser hit him in the chest. He felt dizzy and looked at his suit. There was a hole in his suit, and as he stared at his skin, a dart appeared on his skin.

"No!" Scarab heard ad the world turned black.

"Now… Nightwing is it? I like this new name for you a lot better than your old one. Robin was such a childish name. I do want to meet the new one though… Hopefully my employer doesn't want both of you…"

"Deathstroke!" Nightwing stood up, just to get punched in the face by Deathstroke.

"Patience. I don't want to hurt you too much, there is always the chance you'll be my apprentice."

"Never you bastard!"

` "Does Batman allow such language? He shouldn't, let me discipline you!"

Deathstroke tackled Nightwing and the two fought. They exchanged blows, until Deathstroke stabbed Nightwing in the forearm. Nightwing began to feel dizzy and looked down at the blood running off his arm. There were green stripes in the blood.

"Poison, really?" Nightwing said as his head spun.

"Oh, this poison was just to slow you down, this poison will allow us to take you in." Deathstoke said as he shoved a cloth that was soaked in chloroform into Nightwing's face.

"Not poison…" Nightwing slumped over, and Deathstroke caught him.

"Well, if you want to be technical." Deathstroke made to throw Nightwing over his shoulder when the rest of the YJ team flew over the edge.

"Nightwing!" Robin yelled. Deathstroke stared at the new Robin.

"Well, I guess this is when I tell you about how my employer disconnected you guys, but where is the fun in that?"

"Die!" Starfire charged Deathstroke and flew strait into a cloud of gas. She fell almost immediately. She glared up at Deathstroke before passing out.

"Starfire!"

"Shouldn't you guys be worried about yourselves for once?" Deathstroke said, as the gas cloud moved over the heroes. One by one they fell until only Robin and Batgirl were standing with cloths over their faces. Deathstroke and the two Gotham heroes had a stare-off. In the end, the two younger removed their cloths and let the gas take over their senses. Deathstroke smiled and put away his gun, which had been pointed at Nightwing's head.

"Hmm, the gun was out of rounds." He said. He signaled for his men to come and take the heroes.


	6. It all went downhill

**Chapter 5!**

**Sorry that these updates are taking so long. I just have to find time to type.**

**Oh, I have no prejudices against people who are homosexual, but the joke on Wally I find rather funny. I'm sorry if any of my writing offends anyone.**

**Also, I don't own anything.**

**Let's Go!**

**Enjoy! (0,0) panda….**

Nightwing awoke with a huge headache.

"Ah. What the heck happened last night?" Nightwing said.

"Really Nightwing?" Nightwing recognized the voice. It was Artemis.

"Sorry, but my head feels horrible."

"Not surprised," Megan said softly, "They put a face mask on you twice when you began to stir earlier."

"That might explain the headache."

"Wing, are you ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm cool."

"Why didn't you ask about me Wing?"

"BB, are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Starfire, are you ok?"

"Yes Nightwing, thank you."

"Is everyone else ok?"

"Wing, we are all ok. You should worry more about yourself; your shoulder looked pretty bad from a distance."

"My shoulder?" Just as Nightwing thought about it the pain hit. He didn't make a sound, but his sudden silence told the team enough.

"Nightwing? Does it hurt? Are you ok? God, we need help." Such exclamations followed Nightwing's silence.

That's when Deathstroke walked in.

"Is everyone awake?" He asked. No one answered. "Hmm, rude bunch." Deathstroke walked up to Nightwing, who was lying on his back. Like everyone else, Nightwing had a collar on, though his wasn't an inhibitor, and had a strap over his wrists, knees, ankles, and one over his chest.

"Morning Nightwing."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Have you been talking to a new therapist?"

"Yes, why?"

"It shows."

"How?"

"Well, usually you don't make jokes or witty comments."

"Well, when you meet with Harley everyday, you learn some tricks."

"Hmm, true."

"Wing!"

"What?"  
"Anyway," Deathstroke said, "Nightwing, my employer would like to meet you."

"Who doesn't want to meet Nightwing?"

"Wally!"

"What!"

"You are the gay boyfriend right?" Deathstroke asked, walking up to Wally's cot.

"I'm not gay!"

Deathstroke shrugged and walked back over to Nightwing, he pulled out a cloth and looked at Nightwing.

"We can do this the easy way, or my way."

"Why doesn't anyone say the hard way anymore?"

"My way I take it?"

"Hmm, what's the cloth for?"

"My way it is."

"Don't make me sound like a masochist!" Nightwing said before the cloth was shoved on his face. The team called out in shock. Nightwing held his breath for four minutes, almost five, before taking a short breath. The short breath was enough.

"Sorry…" Nightwing fell into the forced embrace with darkness. Deathstroke untied the body and a henchman came and carried off Nightwing.

"Now, I believe I said something about meeting the new Robin?" Deathstroke turned to Robin as he drew a jagged hunting knife. Robin, who could only crane his neck to see, saw this and began to struggle against his bonds.

"Stop!"

"Don't!" the team cried out. Deathstroke just walked calmly to the young, red-clad hero.

"Let's see, Nightwing used to be Robin. What is your back story? Do you also have some terrible secret about your past? Nightwing's was easy to feel, that sadness oozing out of him… I loved how it tasted when he screamed out at the nightmares." Deathstroke came up to Robin and ran the blade of the knife along Robin's jaw line. As the blade ran from the chin to the ear, Deathstroke pressed harder. Robin barely held his whimpers.

"Please Stop!" Starfire yelled. Deathstroke just shrugged. He put his knife on Robin's forehead.

"Tell me, what are Nightwing's secrets? Does he really think Batman is his father? Are you like his brother? Does your so called brother really trust you?" the knife split the skin on Robin's forehead and blood quickly spilled from the large cut that ran temple to temple.

"Stop!" the team yelled. Deathstroke didn't listen, and Robin suddenly couldn't hear anything but the man wit the knife over his face.

"Does he trust you at all? Look, he just left you hear, with me! And he left you for a year and three months, he didn't even tell you he was coming home. He bring home some girl that you don't know… and he has talks with Batman that you don't know what they could be about, Nightwing doesn't trust you at all. Why do you look up to him? Is he special? Nightwing is just a sad boy playing hero, and he dragged you into it to. He, Nightwing, your brother, dragged you to your death! Same with the other one I bet."

"Shut UP!" Robin yelled. Each sentence had left a large cut somewhere on Robin's body. The boy shivered. He tried to ignore the sweet voice that was voicing all his doubts…

"Nightwing tells everyone what they need to know, and later fills in the details!" Starfire yelled. Deathstroke stood up suddenly, and the weird spell over Robin broke. Robin could here the sounds of the room again.

"From your praise I take it he finally said yes to you?" Deathstroke said, his voice accusing. Before another thing could be said, and high whiny voice came over the intercom.

"Deathstroke! Stop playing! You have real work to do!" the voice cut off and Deathstroke shrugged again and walked out.

"Sweet dreams Young Justice." The dark man said as green gas filled the room and the doors closed.

_Nightwing, it is ok, just save us soon._ Robin thought as blackness dragged him into a pain free realm.


	7. Desires

**Chapter 6**

**A lot of people enjoyed the last chapter, which makes me happy!**

**I hope this chapter is just as good.**

**ENJOY! (,) sneezing panda…**

Nightwing was completely numb one minute, and then the next his whole body tingled and his chest felt compressed. Upon further on inspection of his surroundings, Nightwing saw a figure on his chest.

"Yeah! You're awake!" the voice of this figure was annoying, male, and its owner was heavy.

_What is with people sitting on my chest/stomach area? Is it really comfortable? I wonder if I should try it…_ The thought was immediately dismissed after the mental image of Nightwing sitting on Superboy's stomach came up.

_No, that really wouldn't be good in any way._

"Are you listening to me?" The voice asked. Long, bony fingers started to mess with Nightwing's right ear. Nightwing's left shoulder throbbed.

"Klarion?"

"Yes! You and I haven't ever been really introduced to each other!"

"Aren't you the Which Boy? Emphasis on boy?"

"Everyone asks that question! As long as I stay under the age that will consider someone an adult in my home country, I'm still a boy."

"So you're physically…"

"Right now, 17."

"And roughly two hundred years ago?"

"Well, I usually like to just be 13 because it creeps people out."

"I can understand that."

_I am forever disturbed that I can compare to Klarion the Which… Teen?_

"Anyway, can you say my name again?"

"Why?"

"Do it!" Klarion's pure black eyes became red with cat-eye slits. The fingers playing with Nightwing's ear started to pinch. Nightwing tried to move, but his limbs were chained down.

"Say my name. Do it Nightwing." The pinching got so hard; Nightwing's ear began to bleed just a little.

"Klarion." Nightwing growled. Klarion frowned.

"No, that won't do. I want you to say my name in defeat. Gasp it out, like it is our final breath!"

"Still breathing."

Klarion growled. He moved his fingers towards Nightwing's mask. Nightwing jerk to the side in an attempt to unseat the witch boy/teen. Klarion just laughed.

"Well, I can always get what I want the long way. I'll enjoy the show circus boy."

Nightwing was about to protest when he found himself on a platform high in the air.

"How?"

"Go! I want to see how you a normal human can fly!" Klarion was on a throne below Nightwing. Also, Nightwing's suit had turned white.

"Did you have to change my suit?" Nightwing asked. His hands where secured to the trapeze that had appeared. "And are you really go to kill me like this? I need free hands to 'fly' as you say it."

"Well, I can see how much your blood flows in the white suit, and the chains only keep you from leaving the course you will go through!" Nightwing looked and saw what Klarion was talking about. Nightwing took a breath and thought for a few seconds.

"If I do this for you, will you release my friends?"

"Hmm, eventually. If you do _everything_ I ask you too." Nightwing gritted his teeth. Nightwing jumped off the platform and let his body follow the familiar path of the arc. As soon as Nightwing reached the height of his rising, let go and flew to the next trapeze. He did one flip and grabbed the next bar. His bare hands felt the sting of the grips on the bars.

_Damn, I need gloves if I don't want to get my hands turned into ground beef._ Nightwing thought. He released himself again. Nightwing let his body elongate and held his arms behind him. As Nightwing turned backwards, he spotted the next bar. This was a simple, still bar; similar to a chin-up bar, just taller. Nightwing fell past the bar, then snapped out his arms to catch himself. His body flipped around the bar. Nightwing did two spins around the bar then flung himself off the bar. Nightwing then flipped as fast as he could an did four flips before catching the trapeze flying towards him.

_Doubt Klarion even realizes what the heck he just saw._ Nightwing thought angrily. _Please be enough to make him let my teammates go._

Nightwing's hands stung, he even felt some blood trickle down his wrists.

"See, that is why your suit is white. Your blood paints wonderful spirals on your suit as you spin." Klarion said as if he were transfixed. It took a lot of self control for Nightwing to not just spin and tackle Klarion.

_Not yet…_

Finally, Nightwing was close enough. Nightwing turned and sent a kick towards Klarion. He almost had his arms ripped out of their sockets when the chains appeared and held him to the bars.

Nighting let out a shout of surprise and pain. Klarion laughed.

"I knew you would try something like that. I told you the chains would keep you from running from the bars! Now, go again!" Nightwing found himself at the beginning of the course. His hands felt like they were on fire, in fact, all of Nightwing's body felt like it was heating up. This time, Nightwing was practically pushed off the platform. Nightwing felt the palm of his hands tear. The sudden amount of blood made the bars impossibly slippery. Nightwing would not let himself fall; he would not give Klarion that pleasure.

Nightwing lost track of time. Every time he thought he was done, he appeared at the beginning. Each course was a little bit different, but every time it was longer. Nightwing was about to collapse when he found himself on his back with Klarion on his stomach again.

"Say my name now, Nightwing."

"Shut-up Klarion." Nightwing said, barely keeping from panting out his message. Klarion frowned.

"Well, let's try something new!" Klarion leaned forward until he was inches away from Nightwing's face. Klarion whispered some words, and Nightwing's body caught fire. Not literally, but heat coursed through Nightwing's veins. Nightwing began to pant as he felt strange feelings erupt all over his body. Suddenly Nightwing wanted something. He couldn't tell what, but it felt similar to when he wanted attention.

"Give…" Nightwing cut himself off. What had he been about to say?

"Oh, I will, Nightwing!" Klarion giggled. Nightwing wanted to wrap his arms around somebody, but the thought of hugging Klarion made him want to puke.

_Stop!_ Nightwing screamed mentally.

Klarion's head lowered against Nightwing's ears. The Witch Boy now Teenager, gently bit Nightwing's earlobe. Nightwing felt fireworks go off behind his eyes.

_Stop!_

Klarion started to lick Nightwing's ear gently. He kissed just under Nightwing's ear. Nightwing felt woozy and like the world was spinning. Klarion kissed about and inch lower. Nightwing could feel the other's saliva trailing down his neck. Nightwing was panting softly.

_Stop?_ Nightwing felt his mind cloud. Part of him was clear and hating this, but a strange animal part of him wanted more.

"This is a special spell. It unleashes your animal desires. Oh, my chains are also under a spell. If you want to be free, you have to give in to your primal instincts and desires." Klarion whispered into the crook of Nightwing's neck. Klarion slid a hand behind Nightwing's head and pulled on Nightwing's hair as he moved his mouth on top of Nightwing's. Nightwing's breath got caught in his throat.

_If I want to save my friends… I am so sorry Starfire._

Nightwing kissed Klarion back, putting passion into it. Klarion smiled.

"Oh, you need to do better than that, Nightwing." Klarion raised his head slightly, and Nightwing rose to follow him. Klarion kept a firm hand on the back of Nightwing's head while he moved his mouth down Nightwing's neck again. Klarion's fingers found the hidden zipper in Nightwing's once more black suit, and pulled down the zipper. Klarion's lips followed the zipper. Nightwing used Klarion's moving away to sit up. Nightwing found that the chains were gone, but his animal desires were so strong.

_No… focus... no more…_ Nightwing found his inner focus and quickly grabbed the hidden knife in his boot. Nightwing, in one movement before the fire in his body overwhelmed him, threw the three inch long knife at the small target that had been sitting on the throne this whole time. The cat's wail was only outdone by Klarion's scream.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Klarion screamed. Nightwing took this chance to run away. As he neared the door, Nightwing used the key card he had pick pocketed off of Deathstroke when Deathstroke had thought he was completely unconscious. The doors opened.

"Wait, Nightwing!" Klarion yelled. Nightwing turned, Klarion actually looked desperate for Nightwing's attention. Nightwing could see blood spilling from Klarion's rib-cage, about where he had hit the cat, Teekal. Nightwing saw the Witch's eyes turn into their demon form when he didn't come back. Part of him wanted too, but now that Nightwing was free, he had to save his friends, especially _her._

Nightwing turned and ran out the door. He heard Klarion scream for security. Nightwing didn't know how long Klarion could stay in this world with such and injury on his familiar, but Nightwing wasn't going to stay and wait.

As Nightwing ran, he zipped up his suit. He hoped no one would even guess what had happened. Nightwing turned a sharp turn and ran into a large group of patrollers.

"Damn" Nightwing growled as the guns were raised and the first rounds were fired.


	8. Escape

**Chapter 7.**

**Well? This story is wrapping up, sort of.**

**Enjoy!**

**(o,o) baby panda returns!\**

Since the first round had already been fired, Nightwing was able to dodge them by ducking. Sadly, the Russian defenders didn't just fire one round at a time. Nightwing used his ninja skills and ran up the wall, did a flip and started to jump on the soldiers' heads.

There had been about twenty soldiers, and after twenty-five minutes, Nightwing had taken them all down. Nightwing rubbed his injured shoulder. He could feel how blood soaked his suit, but no one would be able to see it.

_I'll take care of it at home._

In the fight he had just won, Nightwing had been shot 12 times. Because of his Kevlar, he would only have 12, huge bruises. Nightwing ran down the hallway. Surprisingly, he found his teammates cell almost immediately. There were five guards.

Nightwing snuck up to the guards, but was seen by one and they all opened fire. Nightwing jumped to the side and roundhouse kicked one of the guards he that guard fell instantly. He slid under another one and grabbed the ankles. Using his momentum, he twisted the guards so that the guard took out another guard as well. That left two. Nightwing threw another hidden knife from his other boot, and pinned one guard to the far wall. The last guard went running.

Using Deathstroke's key card, Nightwing opened the door. Just as the door slowly squeaked open, Nightwing felt a bullet penetrate his Kevlar and sink into his right side. He gasped and turned. The guard pinned to the wall had a gun Nightwing had never seen before in his hand. Before the door's had opened, Nightwing had run over to that guard and knocked him out.

Nightwing went back to the door just as it opened. Nightwing took a gun and put it between the doors so they wouldn't close.

"Guys, is anyone hurt?" Nightwing called. No one answered. Nightwing ran up to a table and took the pulse of Megan. Normal. He went around to everyone and checked their pulses. Normal.

"Drugged." Nightwing whipped around to see Scarab sitting up. Nightwing was at Robin and stroking his brother's hair.

"What happened? He said he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Who did?"

"I'll tell you as we go along." Nightwing undid the binds and put Robin on his back.

"Yo, Nightwing, how are we going to carry everyone?" Scarab asked. Nightiwng shrugged. "do you have anything in that belt of yours that might help." Nightwing shook his head. His belt had been removed, gone through and emptied; otherwise he would have used it by now.

"No can do, someone took their liberty of searching through my belt, sorry."

"Just grab the girls and let's go!"

They had just gathered everyone when the bomb went off. The wall their backs were too exploded, then a second bomb sent them flying through the hole. The two conscious boys and the unconscious team went flying.

Nightwing, who had landed face down, struggled to get up, but the world spun and a boot kicked him down.

"I gave you a chance, but I know you're just like every other human. You are going to betray everyone you know, you can't stop the lies you will start. Oh, Nightwing, I can see how much pain you are going to cause others, the good news is I'll kill you before that can happen!" Klarion snarled. Klarion grabbed the back of Nightwing's head and yanked him up, making the young hero arch his back at and almost unnatural angle. Klarion put his hands on Nightwing's throat and started whispering. Nightwing felt the air grow cold. His throat began to freeze. Nightwing could feel the ice creeping up his neck. Unlike being frozen by Mr. Freeze, this ice was starting on the inside. Nightwing couldn't breathe.

"No." he choked as the world turned black and the ice froze down his body, turning red where blood was.

Scarab woke up and saw what was happening. Without thinking he shot towards Nightwing and Klarion. He hit Klarion and the Witch flew backwards. Scarab saw the opponents form shift and rapid change. The strange person across the field from him snarled at him, then disappeared into a red hole.

"Nightwing!" Scarab ran up to Nightwing, he saw Nightwing's skin was blue.

"Crap, his body temperature is way below healthy!" Scarab said. He could hear his team waking.

"Megan, the bio ship!" He yelled, not thinking of anything but saving his comrade. "Stay with us Nightwing, keep breathing!" Scarab didn't see the black and orange man sneaking up on his left. He heated up his suit to melt Nightwing a bit, but this also made the armor weaker. He heard the whine of a laser shot just before it went through his side. Scarab turned and saw the mercenary approaching.

"Warning, blaster use will deplete armor protection." His suit warned. Scarab fired. His suit collapsed, and the cold air hit the perfect hole that went through his chest, just under one arm through to under the other.

"Nightwing," Scarab started, "Tell my mom I'm sorry and look out for my prodigy." A blue scarab shaped thing rolled off Scarab's back. "This will find the perfect subject, sorry I didn't program compassion into it… Also, sorry I was such a jerk earlier, I have trust issues, or so they say. You are a really great warrior, protect this world…" Scarab fell over, his blood melting the snow and his heart stopped pounding.

** I really apologize if this seemed rushed. I hope this chapter is somewhat new and original!**

**Sometimes, when I write ahead, I forget you guys don't know what has happened yet and the comments confuse me. Hehe, I should really pay more attention!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	9. Talks

**Chapter 8!**

**So, I was scanning , and I want to give a shout out to the person with the account name rachityrach. This person's pic, of Nightwing was exactly what I imagined Nightwing to look like when he first became Nightwing. I love it and I hope you guys can find it!**

**Alrighty then, lets see what happens next!**

**Enjoy!**

**(-,-) sleepy panda…**

Megan heard someone tell her to call the bio-ship. She did so, but the action made her nauseous and woozy. She tried to stand and saw the rest of her team getting up. Everyone looked nauseated and unstable, but physically ok.

Superboy was t he first to recover fully. He saw a red puddle in the snow, and how it connected to a body in a black sweater and sweat pants.

"Ted!" Superboy called. The body barely shifted, and in that moment, Superboy heard Ted's **(Scarab's**) heart stop.

"Megan, hurry the bio-ship! Everyone, Scarab is… oh God, Nightwing!" Superboy had run up to Scarab's body and seen that it was protecting Nightwing. Nightwing was slightly blue at the neck, with five bruises on his neck and chin in the shape of a spread out hand. Nightwing's lips were defiantly blue, and his skin was white, boarding on blue. Superboy, using his thermal vision, could see that Nightwing's body temperature was way to low.

"KF, I need you to warm him up!" Superboy called. Wally ran up and stopped short upon seeing his best friends.

"Dammit." Wally cursed. Wally started rubbing his hands together so fast that they started to smoke. Wally placed them on Nightwing's chest and watched as the heat melted some snow.

"There is magic that is freezing him." Zatanna said.

"What does that mean?" Artemis asked.

"It means the spell will continue until I can find its counter. I'll do my best in the ship, but I think the most I can do is stall it." Zatanna said worriedly. Everyone nodded and boarded the bio-ship which had just arrived.

When the teens were on the bio-ship, Batgirl said she would take care of medical needs. That meant helping Robin, and taking care of Scarab's body. She tried to be unemotional and professional, but with someone she thought of as a brother hurt and unconscious, a dead friend, and someone more special who seemed to have replaced her slowly being frozen, she let a few tears slip.

"Damn, I'm pathetic." She whispered as she wrapped Robin's head. She didn't have sufficient materials to work with on the ship, so she couldn't give Robin the stitches he needed.

"Strange, this Robin is tall for his age, while Nightwing was so, is so short!" Batgirl began talking to herself to keep from crying. She could hear Zatanna muttering spells under her breath, and Starfire pacing outside the door.

_How long until we get there, Megan?_ – Batgirl

_Please do hurry!_ – Starfire

_Um, going at my fastest speed, six hours._ – Megan. The team sat in silence as the bio-ship sped back home.

_Did we even complete our mission?_ – Gar asked about an hour later.

_I did, and the factory we were in wasn't making a nuclear weapons… but I have no idea._ – Zatanna

_Um, may I see Nightwing Zatanna?_ – Starfire.

_Yeah, if I'm casting magic, I'll faint. Put the heat blanket on high._ – Zatanna stepped out and Starfire stepped in. Batgirl stiffened and just went back to tending to Robin, though she didn't really have anything else to do for him. She decided she should make sure Scarab's body was ok. Batgirl stood up and ran into Starfire, who had the blanket wrapped around her head.

"Might I have assistance with this?" Starfire asked. Batgirl sighed and untangled the alien. "Many thanks! How is your Robin?"

"Robin is fine. Let's get that on Nightwing so the ice can't form as quickly." Batgirl was curt and rushing her words. Starfire just nodded. The two put the blanket on top of Nightwing. Batgirl went across the room to sit by Robin. Starfire stayed standing, but close to Nightwing. After staring at Nightwing for a few minutes, she turned to Batgirl.

"Do you not like Nightwing?" Batgirl jumped at the sudden question.

"What? No, I like him, just… we haven't really talked in a while."

"Oh. Well, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah! Why would you think you couldn't?" Batgirl looked up and met Starfire's green, green eyes.

"I love Nightwing, but I sense that you have strong feelings for him too."

"Starfire! Nightwing is like a brother to me!"

"Really?"

"Yes." Batgirl lied through her teeth. She smiled at Starfire. "I really hope you too can a nice relationship." Batgirl swallowed her anger; she really did want Starfire to be happy, especially if Nightwing was happy too.

"Really!" Starfire clapped her hands together and her eyes sparkled unnaturally. Batgirl smiled at Starfire's enthusiasm. "I guess you should know that Nightwing and I are already together." Starfire went on, more somber this time.

"Oh." Batgirl felt her heart deflate. "Are you two serious?"

Starfire looked at Batgirl.

"Yes." The answer answered much more then Batgirl expected it too.

"Oh."

"He gave me a ring."

"What!"

"Isn't it pretty?" Starfire pulled a chain out from under her tunic. It was a gold band with two small emeralds on either side of a diamond. It was small, and look rather sturdy. It was beautiful. Batgirl hated it.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, I love it, but… I don't think I can truly say yes."

'What do you mean."

"On my planet, you have a child with someone strong, then you leave to fight for the kingdom. I love Nightwing, but already I feel a need to move on. I'm horrible aren't I? I'm even engaged to someone on my planet. I don't know what to do. I will have to go back eventually, but, can I really leave Nightwing? I cannot think straight. Batgirl, you are extremely smart, will you help me?"

"No. Wait, I mean, I'll try but you can't really go against your home planet's ways and rules."

"You are right. Batgirl, what do I tell Nightwing?"

"Nightwing prefers the truth, just be straight to the point."

"Can I do it though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you, I love Nightwing."

"Starfire, I, I, you should, just follow your heart." Batgirl turned away from the confused alien.

"Thank you, Batgirl. I will take your words and advice to my heart." Starfire turned back to Nightwing. She then bent down and kissed Nightwing's cold lips.

"Wake up, Nightwing, my love; I need to speak with you." Starfire sat next to Nightwing's cot, holding a vigil for everyone injured and gone. Batgirl felt horrible.

_Oh I hope I didn't just ruin something._

_What was that?_ – Megan

_Sorry, I was just thinking to myself._ – Batgirl.

_Ok, we will be there in four hours._ – Megan.

Starfire stayed by Nightwing until Megan told everyone to strap in because she was just going to fly in. The fours hours she sat by her lover, she thought about her choice to make. She, who would live at least 80 years longer than a human would, could wait until Nightwing was dead, and live out her days knowing she hadn't give Nightwing her full love, or she could leave him sooner, and let him find someone new and both of them would just consider the other as a lost love. It was a huge 'what if' either way. Starfire felt a tear run down her cheek. She had time, yes, she had time but Nightwing did not.

"I have to. I know at least one person who can heal him," whispered Starfire to herself. Not even Superboy could hear her.

The ship flew into the cave rapidly. Superboy just jumped out with Nightwing, Wally carried Robin and Kaldur had Scarab's body. Megan properly landed the ship and then everyone else exited. The bats were rushed to the med wing, while Kaldur slowly followed with the body bag that held Scarab. Black Canary came up to Kaldur, her eyes were wet with tears at the sight of the bag.

"Who?" the trainer said softly.

"Scarab, it appears he gave up his life to save Nightwing, and all of us."

"What do you mean 'appears'?"

"We were mostly unconscious or in a poor state of awareness."

"Understood. Thank you Kaldur." Black Canary took the body and left. Kaldur went to the therapy room to wait with the rest of the team.


	10. Discoveries

**Chapter 9!**

**Here we will learn some stuff about stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

The mentors who had been alerted for Robin's care were Superman, Flash and Batman. Nightwing, since his problem wasn't something really physically treated, had Dr. Fate, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter.

The adults merely undid Robin's bandages and put in stitches were needed. After putting on disinfectant, the injuries were re-bandaged. It only took and hour to completely patch up Robin. Robin even came back to consciousness.

"Oh man, what happened to my uniform?"

"You were tortured."

"Batman, Deathstroke is back!" Robin yelled. Robin winced, and grabbed his head. Batman stiffened, then reached down to help his second ward.

"Can you explain?" Superman asked.

"You guys might remember his more recent name, Slade." Batman explained. "Robin, try to go to sleep, you need some rest, not just being unconscious." Robin nodded the proceeded to fall asleep.

"Wait, Batman. Nightwing and the new chick are together." Robin muttered as his sudden exhaustion overtook him.

"Can you explain that too?" Flash asked, a grin reaching his mouth. Everyone remembered how reluctant Batman was to let Nightwing date. Batman scowled.

"I know why he told me, but I'd rather talk about Deathstroke."

"I remember him, he was that mercenary."

"Let's see if any of the other YJ members can explain further." Batman headed out of the room. Flash headed towards Nightwing's room. Superman followed Batman. They would be very disturbed about learning about Slade/ Deathstroke's clone.

Nightwing's body temperature was about ten degrees lower than normal. The fact he wasn't in a coma or even dead was amazing.

"We are lucky the Klarion was mad, otherwise Nightwing would be dead."

"What?"

"Well, if Klarion was being calm, he would only freeze a little bit of Nightwing's blood. That would kill Nightwing very painfully, and quickly. Instead, he froze all of Nightwing's insides. Ever heard of Cryogenics*****?" Flash asked. He was just watching Dr. Fate counter the spell.

"Yes, that is when you freeze someone, or something to preserve it right?"

"Yup."

"So?"

"Well, instead of killing Nightwing, it seems he gave Nightwing a few extra hours of life, maybe even days. Some people, like Mr. Freeze, use cryogenics to keep themselves in a young physical state. It is very dangerous, and if done wrong in the slightest way, can kill you." Flash explained. Zatanna, who was also in the room to learn from Dr. Fate, and J'hn nodded. The knowledge was interesting, but not quite helpful at the moment.

"He looked in pain though." Zatanna whispered.

"Well, it would hurt to be frozen I would think." Flash said.

"I have countered the spell." Dr. Fate said.

"YES!" Flash whooped. Then Flash ran up to see if Nightwing had any injuries. He undid the zipper of Nightwing's suit and was greeted with about twenty bruises on Nightwing's chest. Ten of the bruises looked suspiciously like…

"Are those hickey's?" Zatanna asked. Her voice was a little louder than she meant it to be, and Dr. Fate had at that moment, opened the door to leave. Almost everyone outside the door rushed in.

"Starfire!" Batgirl said accusingly.

"It wasn't me! I promise! Really, we haven't done anything in like…" Starfire trailed off as mentors and teammates alike looked at her. She blushed furiously.

"I'm about 32 on this planet you know." She said.

"Nightwing isn't 18 yet." Batman growled. Starfire grew a deep shade of red.

"Wasn't me." She whimpered. Robin, who had limped in during the commotion was very confused, but put two and two together when he saw the hickeys.

"Oh man," Robin said.

_Can I ever look at Nightwing the same? Eh, probably, I mean I haven't changed any opinions of Batman after his girlfriends._ – Robin shrugged and went off to nap on the couch.

"Um, we can always do a DNA check right?" Artemis asked. She had a scowl on her face.

"Wait, I think I know who did it!" Batgirl said. Everyone looked at her. "Klarion." Dead silence.

"Is this a treat and move on deal?" Rocket asked. Flash nodded followed by everyone else. As they exited the room, the girls of YJ and JL stole Starfire and ran off to Megan's room.

In the med wing, Dr. Fate stopped Batman.

"Batman, countering the spell, might have done something to Nightwing."

"What?"

"Well, he might grow an extra inch, and I think his hair might grow faster, but other than that, Nightwing should be back to normal in no time."

"I wish that were true." Flash said stepping out of the operating room.

"Explain." Batman ordered.

"The whole long hair thing is true, I mean, I turn to make sure everyone is out, and boom, long hair. Anyway, it appears Nightwing has some bruises."

"We know that."

"No, Batman, I mean bullet bruises. Also, his shoulder, even though it stopped bleeding, there is a hole, similar to Scarabs…"

"So it was a laser whole?"

"Yes. Also, Nightwing does have a bleeding injury really low on the left side of his abdomen. I bet we didn't see it because the freezing spell froze the blood flow. Anyway, Nightwing has a couple broken ribs, a lot of bruised ribs, and I think maybe a bruised spleen. It won't take to long to heal, but I wouldn't let him work out until the bruises completely fade." Flash said.

"Thank you Barry." Batman started to walk away.

"Oh, and about Nightwing and Starfire, it is a shock at first to learn about you kid's relationship, but I think you can trust Nightwing."

"I was not worried about that at all."

"Really?"

"Well, look at my history."

"Oh God Batman. I didn't need to think about that." Flash laughed. "Anyway, I put Nightwing on painkillers and patched him up. He was actually I better shape that Robin, except for the bullet wounds." Flash walked away towards the kitchen. "Wally, is there food?"

"Speedsteres.' Superman huffed.

In Megan's room, all the girls had ganged up on Starfire.

"Ok, first, the lecture. Be careful. Lecture over. The gossip club may now commence!" Canary said. Wonder Woman rolled her head. Hawkwoman laughed.

"Ok. Starfire, as our newest member, please tell us about your relationship with Nightwing!"

"Um…"

"Well, first, when did you start dating?" Zatanna prompted.

"Zatanna, are you sure you are ok with this?" Artemis asked.

"Yes I am. Wing and I have a totally platonic relationship now."

"Ok. Well, I first fell for Nightwing when he saved me from slave traders. We didn't start dating until a trip to Tokyo last spring. Um, what else?"

"Girl, we all know you and Wing-boy did it!" Rocket squealed. The other girls looked at Starfire curiously. Batgirl, who was in the back, had a little jealousy on her face.

"Yeah. About a month ago."

"Wait, so you have been dating about three,"

"Four."

"Ok, four months and already you've?"

"Yeah, I really love him." Starfire got a dreamy look on her face. Only Batgirl could see the sad shadow behind it.

"Well, as a mentor, I'll say this once. Don't let your emotions interfere with work." Wonder Woman said fiercely. Starfire nodded.

"I declared this gossip group meeting closed.' Artemis said. The women went out to find their respective partners. Starfire, Megan, and Batgirl stayed behind.

"My uncle says it is ok to see Nightwing now." Megan said happily. Starfire smiled gratefully and flew off.

"She is really planning on leaving him?" Megan asked.

"How did?"

"I read her mind." Megan said sheepishly. Batgirl laughed, then frowned.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to see Robin." Batgirl began to leave.

"Make sure you visit Nightwing too." Megan said.

"Why?"

"So he knows you'll be there for him."

"Megan, you're awesome." Batgirl left the room.

**I know this chapter just kind of ended, but I didn't have much more to say. Last Chapter next!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright! **


	11. Endings

**Chapter 10**

**Enjoy!**

Scarab's funeral was small. His hologram was put in the grotto next to Jason's.

"When was Jason a member of the YJ team?" the newest member, Wonder Girl (Cassie) asked.

"Never made to YJ." Nightwing said coldly. Nightwing had just turned 18. It was April 3, and one week ago, Scarab had died. Nightwing wasn't allowed to work out, and he actually had already been forcefully drugged to prevent him form working out. That wasn't what made the short hero mad.

Nightwing, ever since the Russia incident, kept his hair long enough for a ponytail. He had grown, half an inch. Nightwing was officially 5'10". He wouldn't grow any more. After the memorial, Nightwing had been spending a lot of time alone.

Everyone knew why, but no one would tell Nightwing they knew about Starfire's plans. That would feel like a betrayal. Three days after the memorial, Starfire left. She had told Nightwing the day before the memorial. Nightwing hadn't spoken to her since their three hour long argument where he had tried to convince her to stay. It didn't help that a possessed Raven had shown up trying to find a coffee shop. After unpossessing her, with Zatanna's help, Starfire had told her plan to Nightwing. The whole cave felt angry when Starfire came to sleep at the cave instead of at Nightwing's apartment in Bludhaven.

"You should cut your hair." Batgirl said to Nightiwng.

"Why?" Nightwing was still curt.

_They need to let him work out soon._ Batgirl thought.

"Well one, it looks silly. Two, to forget her."

"Shut up." That is how the argument always went. Finally, Tim just cut the hair when Nightwing was asleep.

Robin had run into the cave hold a black rope, which was actually a foot of hair, as if he were running from Joker.

"Help me!" Robin yelled. Everyone ran out to see what was happening, and were shocked to see Nightwing pin Robin. Nightwing's hair was short and choppy.

"Never cut my hair." Nightwing hissed. Then Nightwing rolled off of Robin and the two started laughing.

Barbra did hook up with Dick Grayson for a night, but she felt so guilty about it, she asked him to forgive her and forget her. Nightwing looked at Barbra and had responded to her by saying:

"Babs, I'm the one at fault, I used you to get over something making me made. I, I need to gather myself." That was the night Tim cut his hair.

By May, everything was back to normal, almost. Sometimes, if you were very sneaky, you could catch Nightwing just standing alone looking a gold ring with emeralds and a diamond…

In May, Artemis and Wally officially retired.

In June the YJ had a mission. Kaldur had a friend from Atlantis join them. Her name was Tula. Tula died to guarantee the mission was a success. Nightwing asked Kaldur to meet him in front of Tula's memorial.

"Kaldur, I know how it feels."

"Do you Nightwing?"

"Yes. I would almost say mine is worse, because I know she misses me, but is still with another man, by choice."

` "Nightwing, I'm sorry, but I do not wish to hear this…"

"Kaldur, can you hear me out?"

"I will Nightwing."

"I have a plan. It requires a lot of sacrifice."

"Are you saying that if I make a sacrifice like Tula I might feel better?"

"No. What we learned in our last mission… If you can get inside, using Tula's death as a reason, imagine how we could get one step up!"

"You are insane Nightiwng!"

"Kaldur! Please, think about everyone!"

"Nightwing, Tell me your plan let me think about." Kaldur sounded tired. Nightwing explained his plan. "I understand. Nightwing, since you are now leader, well, I will do it. For Tula, and Rocket. Man, I hope Rocket can get over me." Kaldur sounded tortured inside.

"Kaldur, have faith in us." Kaldur smiled at Nightiwng.

"Nightwing, I admire your ability to use my grief against me." Kaldur said wryly. Nightwing gave a sad smile.

"I just beg that you will be able to forgive me for asking this of you." Teth two shook hands and went their separate ways.

Nightwing awoke form his dream suddenly and soaked in sweat. He bolted up and was breathing heavily. His eyes burned. He was so nervous about tomorrow. He looked at the clock. It was 2:00 am. Nightwing sighed, and got up. He was in the cave so he had to be quiet. He took a quick shower and walked down the hallways silently. He stopped at Robin's room. He entered and the younger hero bolted up in his trained sleep awareness.

"Wing?" he said sleepily. Well, almost perfect sleep awareness. Nightwing smiled and went over to the bed. His hair was toweled dry, but still damp. He flopped on the bed next to his brother.

"Bad dream?" Tim asked. Nightwing nodded, and rolled over on his side.

"Happy 14th.' Whispered Nightwing. Both boys were exhausted, so they fell back to sleep quicky.

"Thanks Bro. Just remember, we, your team, are always there for you." Tim said as he fell asleep. Nightwing nodded and fell asleep in the comfort of knowing someone was looking out for him.

**Sorry if this is really bad, but the story is over. I'm planning on writing a future fic!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright!**


End file.
